


Pretty Little Thing (Let me Light your Candle)

by NeroAnne



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy isn't good but he's not evil, Bottom!Jonathan, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Jonathan gets bred by Billy, M/M, MODERN times circa 2016-, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nancy is oblivious, Other, Plotting, Steve is in denial, Virginity break, first of all I'm not sorry, hard sex, top!Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroAnne/pseuds/NeroAnne
Summary: “I’m curious, Jonathan,” Billy whispered, leaning over the younger male. He loomed over the slender body, one hand coming down to grip Jonathan’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “Is itallguys that make you hot? Or just Harrington?”“What are you…” Jonathan swallowed audibly, “I-I don’t…get away from me.” He moved a hand up but Billy was faster. He snagged the slender wrist, pushing the pale hand down onto the pillow roughly.“Answer me,” Billy ducked his head, his nose just barely brushing against Jonathan’s, “Do you just like the idea of being fucked hard byanycock? I think you know by now that Harrington won’t ever give you what you want…” he smiled a bit, his lips ghosting over Jonathan’s, “Let me be the one to do it.”ORBilly knows that there is something dark waiting to be ignited in Jonathan and he sets about to being the one to do it.





	Pretty Little Thing (Let me Light your Candle)

Most people didn’t think of the word “patient” when they first looked at him. 

Not that he ever gave them a reason for that. It was okay, though. He liked to keep people guessing. Billy smiled to himself, keeping his eyes on the pretty little thing sitting in between the King and Queen of Hawkins.

‘ _You feel out of place, don’t you?_ ’

Pale and small, he kept his head lowered to his phone; only looking up when either the pompous King or the gentle Queen nudged him so that he could give an input. It was endearing. He would look up, those sleepy eyes perusing the person they had pointed out before ducking down again, shyly shaking his head in the negative.

‘ _And yet you stay. You sit, calm and quiet, but there is a fire there._ ’ His lips smiled wider. ‘ _I know it._ ’ Billy adjusted the hood of his jacket, keeping it tucked over his blonde curls and low enough so that his eyes were shaded. Making a quick stop at the counter the ordered a drink, grabbed his glass, and turned back. Walking closer to the booth where the three of them were sitting, he slid onto a seat behind them, his back to theirs. 

“You know that we don’t have to stay,” the Queen. Her voice was soft, sweet. “We know that this isn’t…you’re not…”

“We can try another time.” The King interrupted, rude but emphatic, “No one out here is good enough for you anyway.”

A soft sigh, almost lost in the blaring music of the club, “I know.” He had more to say. Obvious things that almost made Billy want to laugh. Not at _him_ , because he was nothing but open, but at _her_. How could she be so blind? 

“Should we leave?” 

It was a question that was asked with hesitance but also with forlorn thought. This environment was tempting. The music, the dancing bodies, the vices, the smoke and the colorful lights. It was surprising that it was she who asked the question. Surprising, but not all astounding. 

Even the gentle can be wicked.

“N-no,” he said, and Billy could hear him shifting in the leather seat, “You two…you go ahead. Have fun. I’ll be okay here for a while.” A small chuckle, “I brought my earphones...I think I can drown out this awful music.”

Billy tilted his head, trying to hear a lyric. He agreed. This music was terrible. Then again, good music wasn’t music to dance to. Good music, _great_ music was music that you could _fuck_ to.

“Jonathan,” oh, wow. The King was about to make it all worse. As usual. “We brought you out so that you could have a good time and maybe finally get laid. What kind of friends would we be if we just left you here?”

Billy smirked, bringing his glass up to his lips so that he could take a sip. 

“It’s okay, Steve,” Jonathan’s quiet voice was so full of longing, so full of obvious intent, that it almost made Billy feel bad for even thinking of his plan, “You…I want you to have fun. With Nancy. Together.” He said the last word quickly, afraid to be any more obvious than he was. 

“Well,” Nancy began, still unsure, “I guess a dance couldn’t hurt. Steve?”

“Go ahead, love, I’ll follow.” 

Billy heard the ruffling of the leather. Glancing to his left, he watched her head off towards the dancing bodies, her pale purple dress fluttering at her knees. He tapped his fingers against the table, waiting.

“Hey,” His ears perked. It was the softest he had ever heard Steve speak, “I...Come on, Jonathan. You said you would try.”

“Steve…” Billy almost laughed out loud. The King was truly undeserving of his crown if he couldn’t sense the feelings pouring from the sweet boy, “I…”

“I know,” Steve murmured, and what a fucking moron he was, “Jonathan, you’re my best friend...but I’m…I don’t…”

And there it was. The painful reminder that probably stung like salt water in an open wound, the words that no one ever wanted to hear. 

_Best friend._

“I…” an exhale, “I’ll be okay, Steve. Go dance, go have fun and…and stop worrying so much about me.”

A louder sigh, “Well, we’re just a little bit away. Come find us when you want to go home.”

“Yeah.”

The leather made more sounds as the annoying King finally got up. The jacket he was wearing tailored to fit his lean form, long limbs and athletic shoulders moving underneath the expensive material. He could see, in a way, why Steve Harrington would spark Jonathan Byers. 

‘ _However,’_ Billy finally allowed himself a small chuckle, grabbing his glass and draining the contents, ‘ _He will not be the one to light Jonathan Byers. That will belong…_ ’ He slammed the empty glass down onto the table hard, rolling his shoulders and slowly standing, ‘ _To me._

He turned slowly. Billy stared down at the small form of his little obsession. Jonathan wasn’t looking at his phone. He didn’t even have his earphones on and probably lied about bringing them in the first place. He was staring at the dancing crowd. 

Someone had caught his attention. 

Billy followed his gaze and his eyebrows lifted. Jonathan had somehow managed to find the couple in the cesspool of bodies. Harrington was behind Wheeler, his hands on her sides, as their hips gyrated to the rhythm. 

Looking down to the little enigma, Billy wasn’t surprised to see the interest in his gaze. And he knew it had nothing to do with Wheeler and her pretty dress. No. Jonathan was watching the way Steve’s hips were moving-

His smirk almost swallowing up his face, he bent down to whisper into Jonathan’s ear, “Are you curious?”

Jonathan startled, his knee jumping a bit. He turned his head immediately, his gorgeous lips parting in surprise and his face open in his wonder. “W-what?” he narrowed his eyes and then the realization hit him. “Billy Hargrove.”

“Beautiful Jonathan Byers,” Billy purred, easing down to sit beside the spooked male. 

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan shifted away, “I…didn’t expect you to be here.”

“What _do_ you expect of me, hm?” When Jonathan didn’t answer, Billy chuckled, “It’s not my thing, though. You’re right. Something brought me here tonight.”

“Really,” Jonathan looked back to the crowd. 

“Relax,” Billy drawled, “I’m sure he’s too busy grinding on Wheeler’s ass to really notice I’m over here talking to you.” The words made the boy flinch and Billy snickered. 

“I don’t need his permission to talk to you, Hargrove.”

“No?” Billy stood. He nodded towards the door, “Do you need his permission to leave?”

“I-” Jonathan took another long look towards the crowd. He grimaced and stood, shoving his phone into the pocket of his dark Levi’s. “Of course not.”

Billy could feel the adrenaline begin to flow in his veins as he motioned for Jonathan to go ahead. They walked towards the back door and Billy shoved it open easily, holding it open for the younger male. 

Outside now, the air was cold. 

Jonathan shuddered, the wind playing with his hair. It was longer than usual, a swatch of bang nearly hitting his chin. He was dressed in his usual attire, dark colors and all. The shirt was a long-sleeved Henley, grey in color, and it fit him like a damn glove. 

“Shirt looks good on you.”

Jonathan blinked at him, looking down at his Henley. “Oh, thank you,” he sounded a bit surprised at the comment, “N-Nancy’s idea. She said it would draw some attention.” He smiled a bit, “I-I guess it worked.”

He was too precious.

Billy grinned lazily, “You don’t need much to draw attention to you, Byers, I promise you that.” Ignoring the confused hum the younger man made at his statement, he continued, “Fuck this place, the music sucks. Want to listen to some real shit? My dick of a dad is out of town, took the sperm bank with him.” He tilted his head, “What do you say?”

Jonathan sucked his lower lip into his mouth, glancing back at to door. The little act went straight to Billy’s lower half, fattening his cock up in record time. Byers wasn’t even trying to be attractive, he just exuded it subconsciously and it was one of the _sexiest_ things Billy had ever seen. 

“He won’t miss you.” Billy said pointedly, almost feeling remorse for his words at the way Jonathan’s shoulders slumped, “Come on, Byers.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jonathan whispered.

_Your fate is sealed._

\--

He parked in his father’s spot, something he would normally catch heat for but since the piece of shit was gone until tomorrow night, he didn’t worry. Maxine had gotten permission from her mommy to sleep over at that adopted girl’s house. Billy didn’t know her name. He didn’t really care to. 

They walked up the uneven concrete steps and Billy slipped the key into the slot. Popping open the door, he tossed it closed as soon as Jonathan walked in. “Room is last one to the left,” he said, turning into the kitchen, “I’ll grab us some drinks.”

He grabbed some beers from the fridge and made his way to his room. He walked in, grinning when he saw Jonathan standing near the window. “You can sit down, you know.”

“It’s rude to just sit without permission,” Jonathan mumbled. His eyes were observing the room. The poster of the bikini-clad chick in the corner made his cheeks color and he pointedly look away. 

“Not into blondes?” Billy tugged the jacket off. The shirt he wore underneath was a plain muscle tee, stretched tightly over his biceps and hugging his mid-section tight enough for the lines of his abs to be visible. 

He pretended not the notice the hitch in Jonathan’s breathing and how his wide eyes traced over the hidden muscle. 

“It…her hair color has nothing to do it with it,” Jonathan said, “You…know that already.”

“Yeah,” Billy shrugged, “She ain’t much my type either. She’s missing a few things.” _Sweet little dimples, pretty lips, hooded eyes._

“Keeps your dad off your back, hm?”

For a moment, Billy was stunned, raising a brow to the question.

Jonathan nodded, a small little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yeah. My dad is a homophobic asshole too.” He sat slowly on Billy’s unmade bed. “Show me your music.”

“Right,” Billy muttered. He offered one of the beers to Jonathan, who took it, his smile dropping. “Not a brand you like?”

“I don’t drink often,” Jonathan replied, staring at the can. After a moment of consideration, he popped the tab and took a slow pull. His lips pursed and he swallowed, closing his eyes in obvious disgust. 

Billy chuckled, taking a long pull of his own beer, “Don’t be dramatic, it ain’t so bad.” He flopped down onto his bed, tugging his phone out of his pocket and began to search up his most recent playlist. A couple of songs played, all hard and fast-paced. A couple of them Jonathan knew, but others were new to the younger man. 

“Since drinking isn’t much to your heart,” Billy murmured, reaching over to his nightstand. He rifled through it, tugging out a little black box that he kept hidden beneath several magazines and notebooks. Jonathan glanced over at him, curious. 

Billy popped open the box, pulling out a joint. “These suit you any better?” he tilted the box, showing that he had another two at the ready.

Jonathan’s lips quirked, “Bit better, yeah.”

They had done away with the first one and were in the bare beginnings of the second joint when Jonathan’s head slumped forward. He let out a little giggle, shaking his head slowly as Billy offered him the joint for a pull, “No…can’t anymore.”

“Lightweight,” Billy smirked, puffing idly. The next band in his playlist began and he chuckled. How coincidental that the song he had chosen for the tonight would start to play right then and there. 

“This is one of my favorite songs.”

The song started off with a full minute and twenty seconds of instrumental. Steady drums and hypnotic guitar riffs. After forty five seconds, the melody continued but with more force to the riffs and drumming. He watched Jonathan’s face as the lyrics began. He took in the way those dark eyebrows furrowed, his head tilting as he listened. 

**I feel your presence amongst us…you cannot hide in the darkness…**

“This song sounds...” he couldn’t seem to find the words and he glanced over at Billy.

Billy smiled slowly. “Keep listening.”

When they got to the soft, almost _gentle_ chorus, Jonathan’s eyes closed. He leaned his head back. “There is something odd about this song,” he said quietly, “It’s beautiful but…”

Billy paused the song, “What did you catch from the lyrics?” he finished the joint as he waited for Jonathan to reply.

“It almost sounds like the singer is manipulating the person he is singing to…” Jonathan leaned backwards until his head met the pillows, “Or maybe I’m just out of it,” he said with a sigh.

“There are different variations to the song but ultimately,” Billy grinned, moving onto one knee to look down at Jonathan, “It’s about a devil…talking to a young child and coercing them into joining the evil side.”

Jonathan stared up at him, “Dark,” he murmured, a flicker of unease in his gaze. He jumped a bit when the song suddenly continued on from where it left off. 

**“Can you hear the rumble? Can you hear the rumble that’s calling?**

And just like that, the shift occurred. 

“I’m curious, Jonathan,” Billy whispered, leaning over the younger male. He loomed over the slender body, one hand coming down to grip Jonathan’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet. “Is it _all_ guys that make you hot? Or just Harrington?”

“What are you…” Jonathan swallowed audibly, “I-I don’t…get away from me.” He moved a hand up but Billy was faster. He snagged the slender wrist, pushing the pale hand down onto the pillow roughly. 

“Answer me,” Billy ducked his head, his nose just barely brushing against Jonathan’s, “Do you just like the idea of being fucked hard by _any_ cock? I think you know by now that Harrington won’t ever give you what you want…” he smiled a bit, his lips ghosting over Jonathan’s, “Let me be the one to do it.”

**I can feel the thunder that’s breaking in your heart…I can see through the scars inside you…**

“S-stop,” Jonathan closed his eyes, trying to turn his face away but Billy only tightened his grip, “Billy…don’t.”

Billy smirked. He rolled his hips hard against Jonathan. The reaction was nothing sort of _delicious._ Jonathan’s breath escaped him in a loud gasp, his eyes opening. Beneath the cloud of his high, the uncertainty and denial, a spark was there and Billy was fully prepared to _chase_ it.

**You and I see eye to eye…**

He lowered his head, parting his lips. His tongue found Jonathan’s throat and he lapped languidly at the smooth flesh. A quiet little mewl from the younger man only fueled him and Billy moved his mouth down to Jonathan’s pulse point, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin there while reaching down with a hand to squeeze Jonathan’s thigh.

“A-ah,” Jonathan arched and Billy bore down on him again, their hips grinding roughly. “B-Billy, please-”

“I can feel you getting hard, beautiful,” Billy rumbled, pressing feathery kisses on Jonathan’s chin. Kissing the corner of Jonathan’s open mouth, Billy’s hand slid down low, pushing in between their bodies. He moved his palm over the bulging tent in Jonathan’s Levi’s and squeezed, a soft grunt leaving his own throat as Jonathan arched with a choked whine. “There it is.”

Jonathan shuddered and Billy’s hands slid up his body again. “Are your nipples hard?”

Shaking his head, Jonathan’s lips trembled.

Billy’s palms slid up the tight Henley, shoving it up the heaving chest. He stared down at the lily-white skin, his eyes trailing up the lean planes and zeroing in on tiny, pink nipples. “Seems like they are,” he said softly. His palm grazed the right nipple and Jonathan shivered, “What do you want me to do?”

Jonathan’s misty eyes closed, “I-I don’t-”

“But you _do_ ,” Billy crooned, leaning down. He brushed his lips over Jonathan’s mouth, gently, “You’re dying to burn, doll-face…you just need someone to light you up.” He grinned, “Let me be the one to do it.” He pressed a rough kiss to those quivering lips, his tongue forcing the soft petals apart. He swallowed Jonathan’s weak little cry, his body breaking out into gooseflesh once Jonathan’s own tongue shyly met his.

**Now there is nothing between us…**

Pulling away from that mouth, Billy sat up. Grabbing that damn Henley, he forced it off of Jonathan’s body before quickly ripping his own shirt over his head. He didn’t give the younger man time to look, instead baring down on him again. 

_Fuck_ , that pretty skin was so smooth and _warm_. It was almost too warm…so fucking hot. He grit his teeth as he felt his pectoral muscles press into those stiffened nipples, a low grunt escaping his throat as Jonathan’s fingers slowly traced over his shoulders. His own dick was straining against his jeans, tenting painfully and already starting to throb angrily.

“I-I don’t know what to do,” Jonathan whispered, and Billy snickered, his hands sliding down to play with the zipper on the dark Levi’s. 

“Just surrender to me,” Billy murmured, placing a quick kiss on Jonathan’s chin, “Let me show you what to do,” he lowered the zipper, his hands fisting over the waistband of the tight material, “Lift your hips for me.”

“But I-”

“You either lift them or I’ll lift you,” Billy said easily, “And that’s not meant to be taken as a threat, beautiful,” he pressed a thumb against a protruding hip bone, “I _promise_ I’ll rip you off of this bed and into the wall.”

Slowly, Jonathan’s hips rose and he ducked his head, obviously nervous. In the background, the song had ended and begun again. It would loop an additional sixteen or so times as he had planned. It was a great song. Perfect for fucking.

Jonathan still hadn’t voiced his desire, though, and it was beginning to bother him. That fire was being stoked so carefully…he would have to add a bit of fuel. Tugging the pants off of the slender thighs, Billy’s hands slid up silky thighs. When he didn’t feel any additional clothing, he glanced down.

_‘Well…that’s surprising.’_

“Didn’t take you for the type to forego underwear,” Billy slowly dragged his eyes away from the hardened cock to Jonathan’s face. There was a red bloom to his cheeks that matched just how flushed his cock was. How endearing. 

“S-Steve said the pants would look better around my…well, without any.”

God _damn_ he hated hearing that fuckers name come from that mouth. He sucked his teeth but then paused, staring down at Jonathan. “…He said that to you?” When Jonathan nodded meekly, Billy fought down to urge to laugh. 

So, Steve actually _did_ notice the beauty Jonathan possessed…and perhaps he was only pretending so as to spare his Queen’s feelings. Admirable. Laughable.

 _Fucking idiot._ Billy huffed, an amused little smile on his face. He leaned to his left a bit, reaching underneath his mattress. He felt around for a few seconds before finally wrapping his fingers around the tube of lube he kept stashed. 

Sitting up, he worked quickly on the button and zipper of his own jeans. He grabbed the elastic from his boxer-briefs along with the waistband and tugged them both down just to free his dick, licking his lips as his hardened length brushed against Jonathan’s abdomen. 

Billy heard the sharp inhale from the younger man and he bit the inside of his cheek. Yeah, he was thick. It would be painful; Jonathan had a good reason to be a bit terrified-

A tiny flare of curiosity in those brown eyes simmered as he stared at the hard cock. Jonathan’s fingers twitched, “Can…Um, can I…?” the pads of his fingers touched tentatively at a thick vein and Billy inhaled hard.

Grabbing the pale wrist, Billy guided it to his cock. He watched, reminding himself to be patient, as Jonathan’s hand came closer. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, breathing hard as he felt those warm fingers close around his dick, tugging slowly. 

Popping the cap on the lube, he poured an almost ridiculous amount of it over his fingers. Tossing it somewhere beside him, Billy reached down. He pressed his free hand on Jonathan’s knee, parting it slowly. Moving his wet fingers down, he pressed a thumb to the tiny little furled entrance. 

Jonathan went still, his hand stopping its gentle exploration. The fear was coming back. It was a lovely expression on him but not the one Billy exactly desired to see.

“Tell me to put my fingers inside of you,” Billy murmured, staring into wide eyes, “Tell me, Jonathan. You don’t want me pushing in there without preparing you a little.” He flexed his lower half and he knew Jonathan could feel the heaviness in his cock, “…though, I will if you don’t tell me.” He stroked his thumb over the tight rim.

“P-please…”

“Say it,” Billy ordered, tapping the little hole a bit harder and he watched Jonathan swallow. 

“Put-put them inside of me.” Jonathan insisted quietly.

“Yeah?” Billy pressed his finger inside, bullying past the tight little ring. He got up to the first knuckle, listening to the low moan of pain that Jonathan uttered, “How is it? Do you want me to keep going?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer. 

Billy shoved his finger in entirely and immediately twisted, searching for that spot. It didn’t take him long to find it and he stared, entranced by the way Jonathan’s eyes sparked, a small flame flaring. 

A keening sound echoed around the room and Billy’s eyes narrowed. He focused on that little spot, pushing another finger in on his second thrust. It was definitely too soon. Jonathan wasn’t ready for two fingers…but damn, did he take them beautifully.

His hips had begun to thrust up the invading digits, sounds of wanton pleasure falling from his lips. Billy lowered his head, kissing the panting mouth aggressively. His cock was pulsing brutally at this point. 

Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed onto the lube again. He upended it over his twitching cock, stroking himself a few times to make sure he was wet enough. Grabbing onto one of Jonathan’s thighs, Billy pulled it closer to his shoulders, spreading him open. 

He could see Jonathan’s little hole, wet with lube and already beginning to look a little swollen, fluttering and he groaned, eager to fill the slot. “You’re going to be in pain,” he said bluntly and Jonathan stared back up at him, already gone. 

The candle had been lit…that fire was eating at him now…he wanted to be fucked good and proper. 

“ _Please_ ,” he whispered, his hand coming around to Billy’s side. His thumb traced over the oblique and he actually began to _pull_ , no longer wanting to wait to be penetrated. His hard cock, trapped against Billy’s lower abdominals, throbbed with eagerness.

Well, who was he to deny such a sweet request? Billy lined up his cock, the wide head pressing against Jonathan’s wet rim. He pushed just a little bit, keeping his gaze on those eyes. A myriad of emotions was swirling in those lovely eyes. He could see the fear, the uncertainty…but there was a little light as well. Excitement, need, _want_. 

Pushing in slowly, Billy had to quell down the urge to simply _pound_ into the tight body. He reached down and shifted Jonathan’s hips, grabbing his knees and pulling them upwards so that he could sink himself another few inches in. The action caused the younger male to inhale sharply, his body going rigid. Billy could feel the smaller man’s cock softening and his eyes narrowed, “Breathe.” When Jonathan shook his head, still holding that breath, Billy grabbed the younger boy’s chin and tugged downward, forcing the tight-lipped frown open. Leaning over, and well aware that his cock had sunk into that brutality tight opening just a bit more, he pressed his lips to that trembling mouth, “Jonathan, _breathe_.”

Shakily, Jonathan’s lips expelled the breath. As he inhaled another, Billy tightened his fingers over the smooth knees and thrust roughly, burying himself about half-way. Jonathan’s breath escaped him as a short, but loud, wail. His hands immediately came up to Billy’s ribcage, shoving, but Billy bore down on him, teeth gnashed as he struggled to keep himself buried inside of the slender male. “Relax,” he growled, his lips pressing against Jonathan’s shoulder, “You _need_ to relax.”

“You’re _ripping_ me open,” Jonathan whimpered, his nails scratching lines down Billy’s ribs, “It hurts!”

“Shh,” Billy soothed, his hand slipping down in between their bodies. He grabbed Jonathan’s cock, stroking it slowly. He pressed his thumb over the slit, rubbing circles over it, and it seemed to help. Jonathan’s body began to unwind, his cock hardening, and he released a little moan. Closing his fist around the base, Billy jerked him off gently, twisting his hand every now and then. Jonathan reacted beautifully, his hips beginning to twitch, and his hands coming around to circle his shoulders. 

“I’m going hard,” Billy said shortly, keeping his hand moving on that pretty cock and Jonathan stared up at him, the skin on his cheeks flushed, “It’ll stop hurting after a little while.” He was stunned to see Jonathan’s head nod in acceptance. Well. Wasn’t that a nice little surprise?

Moving himself back up to his knees, Billy glanced down, watching as he pulled out. The head of his cock remained buried in that hole, the rim stretched wide and bright pink from the assault, wrapped tight around him as if unwilling to let go. The thick base of his cock was covered in the shiny gleam of lubricant and something that was bright red and he had to bite down savagely on his lip when he realized that the red was Jonathan’s blood.

Licking his lips, Billy moved. 

“ _Ah!_ ” Jonathan cried out, his jaw dropping as pain flared up his spine again. He moaned, his back arching, as the feeling of the wide base of Billy’s cock ripped into his body once more, sinking all the way in this time. 

**From now our merge is eternal…**

“ _Fuck_ ,” Billy growled, doubling over. He reached around, putting his hands around Jonathan’s shoulders. He sunk his nails into the pale skin, a choked sound ripping its way out of his throat as he felt the almost unbearably tight walls close in around the fat width of his cock, his heavy balls pressed against that warm opening. “Tight, so damn _tight_.” He pulled out just a bit before shoving himself in again, unable to contain his guttural moan.

Jonathan whined again, his knees pressing roughly into Billy’s sides. “Oh, God,” he whimpered, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. The little droplets slid down his temples and disappeared into his hair. 

“It hurts,” Billy murmured, his forehead buried in Jonathan’s neck, “Doesn’t it?” He kissed the warm skin beneath his lips, listening to the smaller man’s quiet mewls, “Tell me how it feels.”

It took a moment for Jonathan to speak and when he did, his voice was barely above a whisper, “Hot, really hot. Like I’m…I’m burning inside. I can feel…where you tore me…” he swallowed and Billy raised his head just a bit, staring down into brown eyes that stared up at him in wonder. “I…feel full. Like a-a part of me was empty and you…you filled me.”

Billy’s lips twitched. 

They observed one another silently. Jonathan moved one hand upwards, his fingers pushing a curly lock behind Billy’s ear. “How did you know…that I would want this?” he lifted his hips just a bit and they both sucked in pulls of air at the feeling. “That I…needed this?”

“It’s primal,” Billy muttered, sitting up slowly onto his knees. He reached down to grab at Jonathan’s slender sides, his thumbs pressing into pointy hip bones, “I saw you and I wanted you.” He pulled out slowly, inch by inch and then thrust inside just as brutally as before. He watched the way Jonathan’s head tossed back, “You wanted _this_. You wanted to be taken apart. Fucked so hard that you’d feel it for days...You thought that just Harrington would do…” he bit his bottom lip savagely, a low groan falling from his own lips, “But now that I have you here and you’re full of _my_ cock, you won’t want to get it from anywhere else…”

His thrusts began, following the seductive rhythm of the song in the background that he wasn’t even listening to anymore, “I’m going to tear you apart in so many ways, doll-face. I’ll fuck you slow and deep-” he pulled out only to sink in at a snail’s pace, enjoying the sounds coming from the man beneath him, “…and hard and fast.” His next thrust was more vicious and he felt Jonathan wince from the pressure but the younger man’s moan was just as loud as before. “I’ll fuck you facing me…I’ll fuck you against the wall…I’ll fuck you on your knees, with your chest pressed down on my bed and your ass, full of my cock, up in the air…”

Jonathan was staring at him, eyes rapt in attention. Pleasure and pain cocktailed into one in his gaze, his hips rising and falling and meeting every single thrust, aching from the pain but willing to look past it for more of that dark pleasure.

“I wish I could say I’ll be gentle with you,” Billy murmured, “But you don’t want me to be, do you?”

Jonathan’s body shuddered. He moved, his legs circling around Billy’s oblique’s, and his arms strewn over broad shoulders. He pulled and Billy went, their noses touching as they stared into one another’s eyes. “No,” he said quietly, “Don’t be gentle.”

He wasn’t. 

More than once during their bouts of intense fucking, Billy actually felt himself worrying about the younger male but Jonathan wasn’t having it. He begged for more, his nails raking blood red lines down Billy’s chest and back, his inner walls clamping so tightly around Billy’s thrusting dick that Billy had to gnash his teeth together so as to not spill his seed inside those velvet walls too soon. 

Jonathan was beautiful when he came. And he’d done it twice already. Billy’s lower abdominals, his stomach, were _soaked_ in Jonathan’s hot cum and both those times, he had almost lost it, the feeling of that tight warmth suffocating him almost his undoing. Lethargic from his pleasure, Jonathan was simply letting him have his way now, soft sounds echoing around the room. 

To Billy’s surprise, Jonathan’s hands went to his chest, pushing him back. Pulling out, Billy sat back and stared as Jonathan moved onto his stomach. Pale and beautifully like the rest of him, Jonathan’s back was lined with smooth muscle, his shoulders thin and whipcord lean. Dimples that matched the ones on his cheeks lined his lower back, just above the swell of that beautiful ass. 

Pressing his palms against those pale cheeks, Billy spread them apart, groaning at the sight of the tiny little hole. It was so small and pink. How did he ever fit? Lining himself up again, Billy watched, entranced by the sight of the flared head of his cock sliding into that tiny rim. 

Jonathan gasped wetly, his head buried in his forearms, “O-oh,” he moaned, pushing back and Billy let him, grunting loudly as Jonathan pushed back so that all of his cock was inside. “You feel so much deeper in now,” the little male whispered, voice so thick with desire that Billy couldn’t contain himself. 

He fucked into that pliant body roughly, his hips smacking hard against Jonathan’s, their cries playing on repeat in his head. That tight feeling was beginning in his balls, the need to fill the smaller male stinging in his body. 

And he _would_ fill that lovely body up. He would make sure Jonathan’s insides were absolutely _bathed_ in his spunk. 

\--

Jonathan had passed out not too long after. Whether from the soft kisses pressed against his shoulder blades, or the feeling of the heavy cock spurting into his sweet walls, Billy wasn’t sure, but the younger man was breathing softly, cheek pressed against the cotton bed-sheets. 

Billy sat on the foot of his bed, puffing at a cigarette. He stared down at his limp cock, staring at the red ring of Jonathan’s innocence that still coated his skin. He took Jonathan’s virginity, ripped him open, fucked into him the way he deserved to be. 

The way that moron Harrington probably wished he could have. Speaking of the fucker, he was going to go completely feral when he found out about this. Billy narrowed his eyes, his thumb pressing to his bottom lip. He’d been the one to light up that dark passion in Jonathan…the younger man belonged to him now. If that meant that he’d have to be there to kick Steve Harrington’s ass until the pompous fuck accepted it, well, so be it. 

There would probably be a fight anyway. If Steve truly did care for Jonathan, he would surely be sore to have lost the opportunity to be the one to break him in. Billy turned his head, looking back to the sleeping male.

Jonathan was on his front, his fists curled in the sheets. His legs were parted just enough for Billy to see it. 

_His_ cum was dripping down that hole, sliding down those creamy thighs. Billy smirked to himself, holding the cigarette between his lips, and reaching over with his hand. He collected a bit of the sticky spunk, moving his fingers up to Jonathan’s used rim. He shoved his finger inside, rubbing his cum over the warm, wet walls. 

Jonathan moaned quietly, whether in pain or pleasure, Billy didn’t know, but the younger male didn’t shy away from his touch. To his sinister delight, Jonathan’s hips actually moved upwards, seemingly eager for more. 

The soft guitar riff sounded louder in the room without their moans and the sound of their skin smacking. The song had been playing on a loop for almost two hours now and Billy chuckled, the last lyric of the song echoing around his room. 

**Can’t you see that you’re lost without me..?**


End file.
